


【铁虫】万圣节小短篇

by DowneyDonuts



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowneyDonuts/pseuds/DowneyDonuts





	【铁虫】万圣节小短篇

万圣节快乐小短片PWP

 

Stark不会放过任何一个娱乐的机会。  
“Kid，你不喜欢Halloween吗？”Stark看着兴致不是很高的Peter，有些惊讶，“小孩子不都是很期盼这一天的吗？”  
“Eh……还好吧，其实每年活动不都是差不多的嘛，”Peter看着手里Halloween变装晚会的策划书，“再说，我十七了，不是小孩子了。”  
Stark不以为然的挑挑眉，显然很不同意“不是小孩子”的这个言论。  
“今年呢，有什么想法？”Stark饶有兴味的看着一脸认真思考的小朋友。  
“暂时……没想好……”Peter有个大胆的想法，但是不打算说出来。  
“好吧，别是扮成蜘蛛侠就行，哈哈哈。”  
小朋友扁嘴表示对Stark还提几年前自己的糗事而不开心。  
“Alright，alright.”Stark安慰的给小朋友一个亲亲，“期待你今年的变装。”

 

Stark的晚会，从来都是最高级的。  
会场氛围很好，昏暗的环境，四处是或真或投影出的南瓜灯，角落里还站着几具白骨架。酒吧吧台里一溜的调酒师也都精心装扮，穿着长袍带着巫师帽。低沉的音乐搭配上时不时闪现的红光，又给阴森的环境平添了一份暧昧。  
Stark很满意。整整自己的领结，舔舔好不容易戴上的小尖牙——吸血鬼同志要出动觅食了。  
“Nat，beautiful suit.”Stark走到坐在吧台边喝酒的Natasha身边，“这身西装很适合你。”  
Natasha端着酒杯笑着不说话，用眼神示意Stark看后面。  
顺着看过去，一个高大的金发——至少Stark从没见过这么高这么壮的“女人”——正在低头和另一人说着什么。  
“Is that——what the f**k——Thor？”  
“My friend，”Thor一撩头发，“你们中庭的节日真有趣，看我这一身怎么样？”  
一件玫红色的紧身连衣裙——也许本来不应该是这么紧身的——包着肌肉发达的高大身躯，也难为他能找到那么大码的高跟鞋，搭配起来，嗯。  
“不错，”Stark对他一举杯，“香肠小姐很美丽，我敬你。”  
“噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
听到熟悉的笑声Stark才注意到刚刚被Thor挡的结结实实的那个人竟然是——  
“Kid？”  
“那我呢，我怎么样，Mr.Stark？”  
黑色的齐耳短发，一边撩到耳朵后，露出一片脖颈；黑色的吊带上衣，带子还是系在脖子后的那种，不仅露出了紧实流畅的手臂线条，后背也是白花花的露出一大片；下面黑色皮短裤——真的是短裤了——里面的黑色渔网袜包裹着优美又有张力的双腿，脚上穿着黑色漆皮小短靴。露齿一笑，嘴上艳丽的口红傻傻的蹭了一点在牙齿上，倒显得有些可爱。  
Stark有种想掏出钱塞进他胸口的冲动。  
“Honey，how much for a night ？”

  
Stark的余光瞥见那个小孩子终于从一群狂欢的人群中挤出来，往厕所走去。  
Peter今天可算是出尽了风头，要不是大家看他才十七不能喝酒，这会儿早就把他灌醉到不省人事。  
没办法，未满21+Iron Man撑腰，Peter只能是一杯一杯果汁往下灌，喝到膀胱库存满才得以脱身。  
Stark放下酒杯，从大人们“喝酒不喝果汁所以小孩子不要来”的交流圈子中走出来，悄悄跟上去。  
厕所没别人，只有急着解决生理问题的小朋友一个人。Stark一挑嘴角，进去的时候顺手把门把上的牌子翻成“正在打扫”，顺手反锁。  
“Tony？”嘘到一半的Peter听见动静，回头看到自家老头子莫名有点心虚，“你……你锁门干什么？”  
“你说呢？”Stark抱着肩膀看着他。  
“……”Peter转过头去，只想在发生什么之前赶紧解决完走人。  
当他不存在，当他不存在……F**k，这人这么看着自己怎么还尿的出来!  
Peter越急越糟，手都开始有点发抖。突然后面贴上一个人，一手环腰一手扶住他的手，鼻尖还蹭着他的耳朵，小声的问：“解决完了？要不，顺便也帮我解决一下？Miss Parker？”  
Peter的耳朵被他说话时带出的气流激的酥麻，半个身子都像是过了电，有点站不住。  
“Just a kiss.”Peter妥协，侧头，俩人就着这么个别扭的姿势接吻。  
Stark一开始只是轻柔的沿着唇缝一点点舔掉Peter嘴上和嘴角残余的口红，小朋友要伸舌头配合时他又缩回去，只停留在唇角，又痒又麻的勾人胃口，倒显得是Peter急色了。  
“老流氓！”Peter暗骂一声，转过身揪着他的衣领摁着那颗脑袋，主动进攻。  
Peter敢保证他听到了这个老流氓得逞的笑声。  
只能说Tony Stark的花花公子称号并非浪得虚名，一个吻就可以让Peter找不着北。等到Peter想休息喘口气的时候，发现自己已经被抱上洗手台，无路可退了。更可恶的是自己裤子已经被褪到腿弯，吊带的带子也被解开，整个人狼狈的挂在Stark身上，而面前这个人居然还是一身整齐，只有裤子被Peter挺立的下身蹭湿了一块。  
衣冠禽兽，Peter想，自己以前就是太单纯，过分的美化了自己的偶像。  
这么想着，就伸手去解Stark的皮带，带着内裤往下一拉，那根粗长充血的东西立马跳出来，握住还能感受到突突的血管搏动感。  
两个人一边接吻，一边摸着对方的下身，当然，Stark怎么可能满足于此，一只手在Peter胸前摸来摸去，另一只抚慰小朋友下身的手也渐渐开始往后走……  
“唔……”Stark手刚往后还没伸进去，Peter就在他的尿道口上稍用力刮了一下，以示警告。  
学坏了，Stark心想，小孩子真的是学好不容易，学坏一出溜，这样不教育还了得，作为家长的颜面何在。  
轻咬一下Peter的舌头，松开，嘴角牵着银丝就往脖子，前胸走，一路留下或轻或重的痕迹，直到一口叼住他的乳头在唇齿之间舔弄起来。照顾对方下身的手也没闲着，速度加快，变着手法的取悦身下的小朋友。Peter只觉得眼前一阵阵的发白，自己手上的动作也慢了下来，大口喘着气缓解这种快要窒息的快感。  
“T……Tony……quick……be …quick”Peter无意识的小声呜咽着，抱紧Stark埋在他胸前的头，连脚趾头都绷紧了。就差一点。  
就在Peter要射的前一秒，Stark突然用手指堵住了小孔，所有动作都停下来，坏笑着伏在Peter身上看着他爽到失控又不得发泄的表情。  
“F**k!!!”这时候的小孩子超级凶，拼命伸手去捞Stark作恶的手，却被制得紧紧的。两条腿乱蹬，力气大的很，平时很绅士的人现在也口不择言，各种脏话往外飚。  
“该叫什么？嗯？”  
“你松开！”Peter泪流满面，抽泣着摇头，“I don't know, I don't know ……”  
“好好想想……你知道的……”Stark吻着Peter的唇，耐心的诱导。  
“Daddy……daddy……please……”  
“Good boy.”Stark心满意足的听到正确答案，咬着Peter的下唇，松开手指帮他撸了几下后，白色液体喷薄而出，溅上两人的胸膛，甚至是脸上。  
趁着Peter失神，Stark用手指沾了些液体，往Peter后门走，直接塞进一个指节。  
“呜……”Peter条件反射的一收缩，彻底逼疯了Stark。  
不得不承认这次玩的有点过火，看到Peter凌乱的棕色小卷毛，黑色假发早就蹭掉在了地上，不知是哭红还是爽红的眼睛，全身白皙的皮肤都泛出粉红；双腿肌肉线条流畅，给人感觉就是很柔韧，有力，线条分明的腹肌，痕迹斑驳的胸膛和脖颈，微微战栗的乳尖……Stark承认自己有点变态，听到Peter哭着叫daddy的时候真的是性欲高涨……  
扩张的时间没有多久，一来小朋友是实在没有力气再去反抗了，二来，良好的身体素质摆在这里，即便扩张不是很到位也不怕出太大事情。Stark抽出埋在Peter后穴的两根手指，提枪就上——  
“慢点……慢，慢点……”Peter又开始要流眼泪。  
“OK，Spidey……”Stark一边吻他一边慢慢往里面推进。后穴紧窄高热，随着Peter抽气不由自主的收缩，好不容易进去大半，Stark算是彻底失控，狠狠的前后动了起来。  
Peter的背在水池的冰凉的大理石面上一蹭一蹭的，激得全身肌肉收缩，下身夹的更紧，让Stark感觉眼前发暗。  
“Kid，放轻松……”Stark抱起Peter，一巴掌排在他屁股上。  
“唔嗯!!”Peter一颤，全身过电流一样，一把抱住面前的男人，下身又有抬头的趋势。  
“嗯，daddy知道了。”Stark找了一个舒服的位置把小朋友安置好，开始疯狂进攻。  
“Tony……Tony……Tony……”Peter无意识的一声一声叫着，单纯就是脑子里爽到什么都不剩，就剩这一个词了。  
“Peter?”Stark最后看向怀里的男孩，抽出来把两人的下身拢在一起撸了几下，一起射了出来。  
Peter深切的体会到脱力是什么感觉。  
Stark抱着Peter笑着说，“You are so beautiful tonight. ”  
Peter是再也不想穿女装了。明年还是扮蜘蛛侠比较适合自己。

 

  
Peter：Tony，你就是个老流氓  
Stark：那你喜不喜欢老流氓  
Peter：呸！不喜欢！  
Stark：说实话  
Peter：……我也想当流氓……  
Stark：下次  
Peter（喜）：真的？  
Stark：看你技术  
Peter：/// ///我会努力的  
Stark：……（是不是不该说这话……）

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
